A Chance To Dance
by eam eibef
Summary: Sure, I didn't ask her to prom. But hey, I danced only with her.' NaruHina Related to 'Never Easy'


**A Chance To Dance. **

_By Batgirl_

Disclaimer: No.

A One-shot **related** to the one-shot ''Never Easy.''

* * *

Ah~ It's that time of the school year. Isn't it a bit soon for that? Feels like just yesterday, it was the first day of Junior year. I never really have been a big fan if this kind of..thing. Who ever invented something as stupid as this sucks. It's something that makes a girl hope and wish that the guy she likes will ask them to go with him in a romantic way and it makes us guys pretend we don't care, but deep down inside, we're trying to find a way to ask the girl we like. Your probably wondering what this stupid thing might be. Well, I'll tell you.

It's a little event that happens in every high school. _Prom._

Ugh, I hate it, hate it, _hate it. _

I mean, don't get me wrong, it might be fun if I would actually get a chance to go with the girl I like. I know what you're thinking:

_Oh, so the girl you like to ask to prom is someone way out of your league, Naruto? _

Not really. I mean, she's one of my closest friends. She's probably the most helpful and sweetest person I've ever known. If you ever happen to run into her, you'll know what I'm talking about. She has this lavender colored eyes, and long dark hair that goes all the way down to her mid-back. She's just over all a very beautiful girl.

When she smiles, it's like all of my problems disappear. When she talks, I hear nothing else but her voice. She tires to help anyone who needs help in any way. She's actually one of the tutors at school. Highly recommended too...Scratch that, she's _way_ out of my league.

So, you probably thinking: I don't really see what the problem is.

Well, that's because she has something I was hoping that could never happen. She has something I was hoping that I would be to her.

She has a boyfriend.

Honestly, I don't really see what she sees in him. He's just this guy..Who's just a guy. -Sigh- I guess I have to be fair a tell you a little bit about him too, huh? Fine.

He's a jock. He's a cocky jock. He's a cocky jock who thinks he owns every place he walks in.

Back in elementary school, he used to tease me. Yeah! I know, right? Uzumaki Naruto? Being teased? Yeah, I was, and he did. And then at the start of high school, all of a sudden, he's in love with her?! He's in love with the girl who he used to call a lot of bad names.

One day he just walks up to her and goes:

_Hinata, right? _

_Y-yes?_

_Do you wanna go out sometime?_

_Sure!_

Okay, it was a bit more that that. There was introduction, stuttering, apologizing, more stuttering, asking, accepting and more stuttering. Hinata was pretty shy back then. She still kind of is, but not as much.

When they started going out, there was nothing I could say or do to make her change her mind. She liked him, he liked her. She was happy and still is. Simple. But, I couldn't help but feel like I've lost all chance and hope to tell her how I feel and actually be with her.

But as long as she's happy, I'm happy...I think.

* * *

I walked down the hall way with my backpack slung over my right shoulder as I made my way to the lunch-room.

_'Sakura-chan's going with Sasuke-teme, Ino's going with Sai, Shikamaru's going with Temari and Gaara's going with Matsuri..And I'm..going with no one.'_ I thought. I walked into the loud lunch room where everyone were eating their lunch. I walked towards the line and waited, until I was put into a head lock.

''Hey, Naruto!'' Kiba yelled

''Dude, what the hell?! Let go!'' I yelled, struggling to get out of his grip.

''Sorry princess. Hey, you going to prom?'' He asked, letting me go and dissing me at the same time. Who said it was only girls who could multi-task.

I tensed up. What was I suppose to say:

**No, I can't. Hinata's already going with someone else. **?

I relaxed. ''Uh..no. I don't have anyone to go with..''

Kiba's eyes widened. ''What?! You, Uzumaki Naruto don't have a date for prom? Do you know how much Ino's going to rant to you about not going to prom?''

I nodded. ''Yes, I'm fully aware of that.''

I got my lunch and walked to the table where my friends were sitting except Hinata. She was probably having lunch with her dad again, discussing buisness. I received a few hello's and sup's. Everything was going fine until..

''Hey Ino, guess what?'' Kiba asked.

''What?''

''Naruto isn't going to prom!'' He yelled.

Ino abrutly stood up. ''WHAT?!''

* * *

Normal POV

_'Come on, come on..' _Hinata thought as she sat in math, staring at the clock, hoping that it would move faster. Finally a few more chanting of the words in her mind, she heard the bell ring. She took her stuff together and ran out of the classroom. During math class, she got a txt message from her boyfriend, Kenji, saying that he would be picking her up after school so they could go and get something to eat.

As she waited outside, she spotted a blond haired guy walking from the soccer field. She didn't recognize him at first, but when his face began to be clear to her, she smiled.

''Hey, blondie!'' She yelled, waving her hand in the air for him to see. He looked up and smiled. He recognized the voice and no one else ever called him that except her.

''Hey.'' Naruto said, running towards her and hugging her.

''Where are you going?'' She asked him.

''I'm on my way home. And you?''

''I'm waiting for Kenji. We're going to go get something to eat.''

''..Oh.'' He looked away, suddenly the girls who were still in cheerleading practice looked pretty interesting.

''Is everything okay?''

He looked at her and nodded. ''Yeah, everything's fine.''

''Are you sure, you look, kind of..off.''

''I'm fine, really. Listen, I have to get going, I'm suppose to help my dad with...something..I'll see ya tomorrow.'' He smiled at her before walking way. Hopefully that sorry excuse of a reason was good enough.

Hinata nodded as she looked at him walk away. ''Okay, I'll see ya later.''

* * *

Naruto's POV

I walked through the front door of my house to see my mom reading a book in the living room and my dad, was on the kitchen floor, probably fixing the sink..again.

''..Tadaima..'' I mumbled, dropping my bag by my shoes and walking into the living room.

my mom, Kushina, looked up from her book and smiled softly. ''Okairi, Naruto-chan.''

''Sink leaking again?'' I asked, motioning towards his dad in the kitchen.

She nodded. ''Yes, it's the second time this week. I told him to call a plumber, but he says that we don't need one and that he can fix it himself.''

I let out a laugh. ''Sounds like dad, all right.'' I started to make my way up the stairs. ''I'll be in my room studying.''

I said a quick 'Hey dad' as I passed the kitchen, all I got was a grunt. Dad was obviously pissed at something about the sink.

''Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?'' Mom called from the living room.

''Maybe later.'' I said before closing my bedroom door. The first thing I noticed when I walked into my room that it was raining, hard.

_'Wow, I'm glad I'm not out there right now.' _I thought. I cracked his fingers ''Let's do this..'' I mumbled, getting all of my stuff at putting them on my table and began my crazy studying.

20 minutes since I started studying, it was still raining but the sound of the rain wasn't loud enough, I could still hear my stomach grumble, demanding for food. I stood and walked out the room. While walking down the stairs, there was a knock on the door. ''Got it!'' I yelled before jumping the last to steps of the stars, and opened the door. I always did like company. What I saw next was something I wasn't expecting.

Hinata stood there, breathing heavily. Her clothes and hair wet. She was slightly shaking but despite all that, she had a smile on her face.

''C-can I co-ome in?'' She asked, stuttering due to the cold. I didn't give it a second though, I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. ''Naruto who is-Hinata! What are you doing out in this weather?'' My dad, Minato, asked as he walked in the hallway to see who it was.

''Uh..Out for a nice walk..?'' She smiled, sneezing.

''Hinata-chan! Look at you!'' Mom said, walking in. ''Naruto, go get her a towel and let her borrow some clothes.'' She ordered

I nodded and told her to follow him. She nodded and walked close behind me. ''I hope I'm not a bother.'' She said to him, walking up the stairs. I smiled, but she didn't see it. ''No, you're not a bother.''

''What is she doing out in the rain?'' I heared mom ask dad.

''No idea.''

''How's..how's the sink coming along?''

''Uh..it's coming along.''

''...I'll go get the phonebook.''

* * *

I led her into my room. She stood in my bathroom and looked at me. ''You know where the towels are, right?'' I asked.

She nodded and I walked out and closed the door. ''I'll get you some clothes.'' I said, through the door.

''O-okay.'' She stuttered.

I went through my drawers to find a pair of shorts and t-shirt. I took out a black t-shirt and white shorts. I walked towards the bathroom door and opened it to give her the items.

''Thanks.'' She mumbled. I then again closed the door and sat by my table and sighed.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ I thought.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom, already wearing my clothes and her hair damp, she sat on my bad as I looked at her. There was silence at first until I couldn't take it anymore and leat out a deep breath.

''What happened?'' I asked. She didn't say anything, she didn't even look at me.

''Hina..What's going on?'' I asked, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

''..I don't know.'' She whispered.

''How can you not know?''

''I just..don't.''

''Tell me what happened?''

''He texted me and said that we were going to get something to eat. Then..he just never showed up. It started to rain and it was getting cold, so I ran to the first place that came to mind..'' She looked at him.

''Didn't you try to call him?''

''I did, but he won't answer.''

''..Bastard.''

''Naruto!'' She yelled. ''Hinata, if he cares about you, he shouldn't be standing you up like this!''

''He didn't do it on purpose. I'm sure he had a really good reason as to why he couldn't answer his phone.''

I rolled his eyes. ''Yeah, what reason might that be, huh? What could possibly be more important than your girlfriend trying to call you in the pouring rain?''

She was silent and didn't look at me as she cried softly. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. ''Hinata..It's hurting you to stay with him. This isn't the first time he stood you up.'' I stated.

She looked at me. _'How can she manage to look cute when crying?!'_ I thought to himself.

''I don't know what to do, Naruto. Everytime I try and talk to him about something, he always says something sweet and then I like him again..And now..I'm sick of it.''

''Then tell him how you feel. Tell him you don't want anything to do with him anymore.''

''How.?''

I let out a soft laugh. ''I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to figure that out on your own.''

She smiled. ''I guess.''

Then there was a knock on the door before it opened. It revealed dad.

''Hinata, will you be staying with us for dinner?'' He asked. She looked at me. I smiled before turning to my dad. ''Yeah, dad, she'll be spending the night.'' He nodded before closing the door.

''I will..?'' Hinata asked, confused. She doesn't really remember telling him that she would be spending the night. I smirked. ''You don't really want to go home, facing your dad and explain to him why you're eyes are all red do you?''

She thought for a moment, with a cute looks on her face might I add. ''Not really.''

I stood up and walked to my table. ''I rest my case.''

She continued to sit on my bed and I could feel her stare on my back as I ''continued'' on my studying, with a _thoughtful _expression on my face. ''You know Naruto, someone who'll catch your eyes, will be pretty lucky to have you as a boyfriend.''

After dinner, she laid on my bed and I was on the floor with a matress, a pillow and a blanket over me. I wasn't sleeping, and I knew for a fact, she wasn't either.

''Hinata?''

''Yeah?''

''I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier.''

''It's okay, you don't have to apologies.''

I just nodded and turned the other way after mumbling a small ''Good night''

* * *

**The Next Day [Friday, Day of Prom]**

Normal POV

After Naruto and Hinata had breakfast, they went straight to Hinata's house to get a few of her books. As they were driving to school, they didn't say anything. Naruto knew what she was thinking about. How in the world was she going to break up with Konoha High's most ''Hot'' guy? Naruto didn't have the answer, and he felt horrible to not being able to help his friend/secret crush.

When they got to school, they saw that their friends by the soccer field.

''Hey, there you are! How was your date yesterday?'' Ino asked as they approached them. Ino always did like getting to the point.

''Uh..it was..Canceled..'' Hinata said, not looking at them.

All of their minds were filled with questions, but they decided to ask her about it during a little girl talk.

''So, anyone else excited for prom?'' Sakura asked. Everyone nodded and started to talk about what they were going to wear..well, except the boys.

''Still haven't found a date yet, Naruto?'' Temari asked. Naruto shook his head. ''I'm not even sure if I want to go.''

''What are you talking about? Like I said, prom is a ''must go'' event!'' Ino exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air. Sai sweat dropped at calmed her down. Naruto shrugged. ''I'm not really up for these type of events, anyway. I guess, I'll just stay home.'' Naruto said. After Naruto finished his sentence, the bell rang, telling them that it was time for 1st period.

As they all walked away to their classrooms, the girls walked seperatly as the guys were walking a few steps behind.

''She still doesn't know, does she?'' Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shook his head. ''Are you gonna tell her?'' Gaara asked

Naruto sighed. ''I don't know.''

''That doesn't sound very promising, Uzumaki.'' Neji stated.

''God! What do you guys want me to say?!'' Naruto said, a bit louder than inteded, making the girls look at him.

''Dude, calm down.'' Sai said. Naruto walked away and passed the girls.

''Naruto!'' Tenten yelled. She turned towards the guys. ''What the hell happened?''

They were all silent as they walked into the classroom.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who gave her a ''I'll tell you later'' look.

* * *

Naruto was walking away from the door that led up to the roof of the school. He sighed as he walked towards his homeroom._ 'They're right, I have to tell her soon. If I don't..ugh, I just have to...' _He stopped walking and thinking when he heard..moaning? What the hell? Who has having sex in school?

Out of plain curiosity and being a..guy, he walked towards where the sound came from. It lead him to the chemistry lab that was supposed to be closed and locked for renovations. Obviously these people forgot to close and lock the door before they began on having their fun.

He looked through the open and saw something he wasn't really hoping to see. He couldn't do anything else, but walk away and pretend like he didn't see anything. As he was walking away his mind was filled with questions, anger and _hate._

When he walked into the classroom and was met with a glare by his sensei. He straightened up.

His teacher put his book down. ''Why are you late, Mr. Uzumaki?''

''Uh, I totally forgot about the time, Kakashi-sensei.''

Kakashi looked at him, up and down. ''You look like you've been running. Is everything okay?''

''Yes, sensei.''

''Please take a seat.'' Naruto walked to his seat by the window. As the class went by, he wasn't paying attention to anything. Not even to his friends who were trying to ask him what was up.

No, he was to busy. He was in deep thought about what he saw in the janitor's closet. He was angry at him for doing this kind of thing to her. _'He's in trouble now..'_ He thought, clenching his fists.

* * *

After the next two classes-which went by pretty fast- It was lunch time. He walked in the lunch roomand saw his friends sitting at their usual table. As he approached them, Sasuke sent him a look that asked: Are you ok?

He just smiled and nodded. ''So, are we meeting at my place after this?'' Ino asked the girls before turning to Naruto with a smile, not wanting him to go through an awkward silence.

As they proceeded to talk about what time they were going to meet at Ino's place since after lunch, they were given the whole day to get ready for Junior-prom, Hinata walked towards the table with a bouquet of roses and smile on her face.

''Well, who are the roses from, Hina?'' Temari asked.

''They're from Kenji. He said sorry for not answering my calls and asked me to prom.'' Hinata said, with a blush.

''And?!'' Ino asked.

''And what?'' Hinata asked, confused.

''What did you say?'' Tenten said, before taking a bite of her sandwich.

''I said yes.'' Hinata stated, proudly. Sakura and Matsuri squeeled. They were happy that she and Kenji were cool, but they couldn't help but feel a little guilty for a certain someone who was sitting with them.

''So, you're going to prom, that's great. We'll meet at my house to get ready..''Ino continued to talk while the guys just sat there in silence and ate their lunch.

''What about you Naruto. You're not going?'' Neji asked. Naruto shook his head. ''I feel like just staying in.'' He said, eating his bowl of ramen.

''Oh, maybe you could help me then. See, I have a little problem. I need a back up-DJ. I'm going with Matsuri and I wanted to dance with her in a few songs, but, then I won't have anyone to be the DJ while I'm gone. You think you could help me?'' Gaara asked.

Naruto made a face. ''I don't know..''

''Please..''

''Come on, Naruto, you aren't actually planning on spending a Friday night with your parents, are you?'' Ino asked.

''You have a point there,'' Naruto looked at Gaara and then at Matsuri's pleading look. He sighed. ''Fine, I'll help you.''

Gaara let out a sigh of relief. ''Thanks man.''

''And it wouldn't hurt to show up in a tux, right?'' Tenten suggested.

''What?! The deal didn't say anything about the showing up in a tux.'' Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura sighed. ''Look, you don't actually expect to be in the DJ-booth the whole dance, right? I mean, what if you feel like dancing, you can't actually dance in jeans and a sweater, can you?''

Ino nodded. ''Yeah, besides, you're going to dance with everyone of us girls.''

''Oh really?'' Naruto smiled. He could wear a tux for one night, and from what he heared, they were pretty good dancers. Especially Hinata. 7 years of ballet does pay off.

''And there is no way you're getting out of this one.'' Temari stated.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head. ''I don't know.''

''Come on, Naruto. It's prom.'' Hinata said. Finally, Naruto gave up and gave in. The guys smirked. Sometimes the girls could get any one of them to do anything.

* * *

Sasuke was nervous. I mean really nervous. He was pacing. Pacing! I mean, finally he had the guts to ask Sakura to prom and she said yes. Yes. It was 6:30 and the dance began at 7. Sasuke stopped pacing and stood in front of his mirror in the bathroom. He smirked. He looked pretty good, wearing a tux his mom picked out for him, even though he insisted on picking it out himself. He just gave in. Yeah, deep down inside, he was and always will be, a momma's boy. He walked out of his room to see Sai sitting in his living room.

''Hn. Didn't think you'd actually wear a tux, Sai.'' Sasuke smirked, looking out the window.

''Right back at ya.''

''Explain to me again, why you're in my house?'' Sasuke asked.

Sai cleared his throat. ''Well, when I was all ready, I got out of the house as fast as I could before my mom would see me in this and start taking pictures, and I didn't think of anywhere else to go, so I came here. The end.'' He said, ending it with a smile.

Sasuke blinked. ''Yeah okay.''

''Sasuke, Naruto likes Hinata, doesn't he?''

''Yes, he does.''

''Why doesn't he just tell her how he feels?''

''It's easier said than done, Sai. You do know that Hinata's seeing someone, right?''

''Yeah, but they don't look good together.''

''There's nothing we can do about it, Sai. This is between Naruto and Hinata.''

''I guess you're right...Are you nervous?'' Sai asked, smirking.

Sasuke looked away. ''..No.''

''Riiight.''

* * *

**Konoha High **[Naruto's POV]

I walked through the door and made my way towards the DJ-booth. I knocked first, but no one answered. I sighed and knocked again. After hearing a faint 'come in', I opened the door to see Matsuri blushing and Gaara pretending to be doing something. I smirked. Looks like I just interrupted something.

''I hope I didn't interrupt anything.''

Matsuri walked passed me hurridly. ''N-no, not at all. I'll be with the girls, Gaara-kun.'' She said, smiling at her date before walking out. I looked at Gaara. ''Is she a good kisser?''

''Dude, why would you even ask that?'' I shrugged my shoulders. ''Curiosity killed the cat.'' Gaara sighed. ''Okay on to more..appropriate conversations, you know where everything is, right?'' I nodded. ''Yeah, just give me the list of the songs, and I'll get right to it.'' Gaara nodded and gave me 6 papers. ''Both sides.'' My eyes widened. ''Seriously?!''

''Seriously.''

I sat in the booth, watching the other people dance and have fun. Ino and Sai were literally at the center of the dance floor 'gettin' jiggy with it' as Ino would put it. Sasuke and Sakura were dancing, a few steps away from the couple and Sasuke was..smiling? Yeah, apparently, he was. Neji and Tenten were having a conversation by the punch-table which was cut short when Tenten pulled him away from the crowd of people. Matsuri and Gaara were talking with Kiba and his date. And I knew exactly where Shikamaru and Temari were, they were most likely on the roof, stargazing. But, Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Apparently, she was on her way with..Kenji

Considering the fact that I was beginning to be bored and it was getting kind of stuffy in there, I decided to take a walk. I opened the door to hear loud booming music. I mentally kicked myself, when I realized I was standing in front of the speakers. I walked away and started to make my way to Gaara, Sasuke and their dates.

''Hey, guys.''

Matsuri and Sakura gasped. ''Oh my god, you clean up good, Naruto-chan!'' Matsuri yelled. Ever since she heard my mom call me that, she's been having fun using it. Sakura nodded in agreement. ''I got to hand it to ya, you did a great job.''

''Wow, what did I tell you? You look great!'' Ino yelled, as she and Sai were on their way to us, slightly taking deep breaths. I smiled. ''Thank's. It was my dad's.''

''You know, I knew you always had it in you. Behind our daily high school uniform laid a-'' Ino was cut off when Sakura all of a sudden pointed up the stairs. ''Look!''

They all looked and their eyes widened. There stood Hinata, looking **absoloutly **beautiful. **(A/N:** I'm not even going to try and describe her dress for you people, so I'm just going to let your imaginations run wild).

Normal POV

They were all staring at her, walking down the stairs. Sakura who snapped to real life before anyone else did, noticed that Naruto was looking at her with a type of spark in his eyes that just would've made any girls' day. Sakura smiled and leaned towards Naruto's right ear.

''Beautiful, isn't she Naruto?'' Naruto not even once taking her eyes off of her, just smiled.

''..Breathtaking.'' He mumbled. He tensed up when he realized what he had just said. He looked at Sakura.

''Sak, listen..'' Of course being the guy he was, he was going to try and explain. But he was shocked when she smiled and shook her head.

''I know and I'm not going to say anything. But, it'll hurt you if you won't.'' She nodded towards Hinata before dragging Sasuke away to dance.

Naruto sighed. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around. There behind him stood Hinata, looking as beautiful as ever. In fact, she was looking absolutely..breathtaking.

''I didn't know you'd actually come tonight.'' She said. Naruto smiled. ''Well, it was either this or watch my dad play Halo,'' She laughed. ''Besides, since Gaara asked so nicely, I decided I could do him a favor.

''I see. You look..good..In a tux.'' She smiled, fixing his bow-tie.

He looked down and then at her again. ''Thanks. You look..nice.''

She smiled again. _'God, that smile gets me everytime.'_ He thought. ''Thanks.''

''Hinata, there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about-''

''Hey, babe..'' Kenji mumbled in her neck. ''Here you are, I've been looking for you...You look hot.''

''Kenji-kun!'' Hinata exclaimed, turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck. He mumbled something in her ear, making her blush. ''What is it that you wanted to talk about, Naruto?'' She asked, after turning around to face him.

''Oh, I'm sure it can wait, right Naruto?'' Kenji glared at him. Naruto let out a laugh. ''Yeah, sure. We'll talk later.'' Hinata looked at him for a moment before nodding and getting dragged away by.._him._

Naruto sighed again before walking back into the booth. ''This is going to be a long night.'' He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Naruto's POV

**Fortunantly **for me, the dance was over. I was now on the dance floor picking up all the cups and sweeping up the confetti, along with his friends. But, all night, Hinata was no where to be seen. I by now, had my jacket off and the sleeves of my dress shirt rolled up to my elbows and my bow-tie in my pocket.

''Hey Naruto!'' I turned to Sakura who was changing her shoes. ''Yeah?''

''Have you seen Hinata anywhere?'' I shook my head. ''She won't answer her phone, why won't she answer her phone?!'' Neji asked himself, yelling.

''Neji-kun, calm down. I'm pretty sure she's fine. She's a big girl.'' Tenten told him. At that moment, Sasuke walked through the doors, with Hinata by his side holding onto his arms. Her eyes red, her hair a mess and her dress completely ruined. Neji's eyes widened, running towards her.

The girls doing so too. I stood there shocked before rushing to her.

''Hinata, what happened?'' Neji asked. She didn't say anything, she didn't even look up.

''Hinata, you're gonna have to talk..please, just talk.'' Sakura whispered.

''Not, right now..please..not right now.'' She mumbled, covering her face with her hands as she cried softly. Everyone left her alone as they are asked and continued on doing what they were doing. I walked to her and took a seat next to her and said nothing.

I just sat there next to her, listening to her soft crying.

''I should've known..'' She mumbled after a few seconds of silence.

''I'm sorry you had to find out that way, Hinata. I wanted to tell you...I tried to tell you..but..''

''I know..It's fine. We're not together anymore and he took it pretty hard..and he..he..'' She broke into more tears. I put an arm around her in a comforting way. She stopped crying and wiped the tears away and had determenation in her eyes.

''I'm not going to let him ruin my night. Especially prom night.''

I nodded my head in agreement. ''Yeah.''

She turned to me. ''Dance with me.'' She ordered.

''What?'' I asked. Really? Now?

She nodded. ''Hinata, there's no music.''

''I can fix that.'' She stood up and walked towards Gaara. I looked at her talk to him, nodding his head, he went back into the DJ-booth and put on the song 'Collide' by Howie Day. She walked towards me with a smile on her face and grabbed my hand.

''Hinata, I don't know how to dance. You of all people should know that.'' She giggled. ''Then I guess I'll just have to lead then.''

I laughed. ''Do you know how bad that'll make me look?''

''Then just follow my steps, when you get it, you'll lead.'' I nodded.

She put her arms around my neck and wrapped my arms around her waist. ''See, when you're dancing this dance, you just kind of sway with the music.'' I nodded. Then I noticed Gaara re-start the song, I looked at him. Looks like he was giving me more time with her.

''You look beautiful.'' I blurted out. She looked at me. ''How can you say that? I mean I look horrible. My hair's a mess..''She reached up to her hair, I stopped it with my hand and laughed. ''I don't care if you're wearing nothing but an old basketball jersey and a pair of sweatpants..You look beautiful.'' Did I make her blush? She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around my neck. It looked like she wasn't going to let go anytime soon, but it's not like I was complaining. I mean, she can wrap her arms around me anytime.

As we danced, I felt as if this was right. This was something I wanted to be able to do for a really long time. I was going to make him pay for what he did to her. But not now. Now, I was dancing with the girl I liked. Take note how I use a past tense. Now, I can officially say that I am in love with Hyuuga Hinata.

Sure, I didn't ask her to prom. But hey, I danced only with her.

**~The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Nothing much to say here. I guess I had to warm up before I would get started on Chapter 16 on FAA. Tell me what you think =] Sorry for any misspelled words that I might have missed.

Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Thank you ^^

_~Batgirl_


End file.
